


more than a warning

by lovemutt



Series: let's see how far we've come [1]
Category: Katyverse
Genre: Demons, Fallen Angels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-16 13:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19651543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemutt/pseuds/lovemutt
Summary: Helen corners the newly escaped Ringleader on the edge of the pit, ready to fight her as their Father commanded. There's something wrong, though...





	more than a warning

"...You're not all there, are you?" Helen asked softly, her blue eyes piercing Ringleader's soul, looking in on her inner constructs. Ringleader's grin grew wider, almost stretching to impossible limits.

"Smart, aren't you? You know the Firstborn should be stronger." Ringleader laughed, "Those halfwit angels before you didn't notice it, but you...You're not a halfwit." She smiled, "You...You're special. Archangel, correct? Oh, of course I am! Archangel Helen...I never heard of you. Were you excluded? I'd exclude you too, with a name like Helen!" She laughed again.

"Quit stalling, monster." Helen hissed, her sword raising from the lowered position she'd kept it in for so long.

"Monster? Why, how rude." Ringleader scoffed, "Maybe that's how it feels when I call others demeaning things..." She considered. "Oh my, back to your original observation! Yes, I am not...ALL here, as you put it. When I was put in the cage, they tore my beloved twin from me." She said, feigning sadness, dramatically raising a hand to drape over her forehead like the damsel in some movie. After a moment, she dropped it back down to her side. "Technically, he was not a twin, moreso just a part of me that made me have my true power, but he was made into a separate being..." She sighed. "A twin. He's truly me in every sense, but with more quirks, and a...personalized personality." She chuckled, though Helen did not understand what was so funny to her elder. "When I escaped I tried to find him, to bring my brother back to me so we might be our true self! But...When I met Death..." Her smile faded, ever so slowly. Helen could see a mixture of desperation and- what she assumed to be- calmness creep across the demon's face. "I stopped searching. If I were to be myself again, my true self...I'd destroy everything. I'd destroy her. And when I met her I knew I couldn't ever let anything happen to her. She's too precious, she's..."

"She's Beauty." Helen said, looking at the floor a bit, realizing her error in thinking of Ringleader as a heartless monster. While the Firstborn was a monster- a terrible one- she was in love. Her elder sister was in love with a girl much too good for her, and Helen could relate. Was Ringleader a monster? Very much yes, the inky blackness of her twisted soul displayed that, but she was far from heartless.

"And I...am the Beast." Ringleader sighed softly, crossing her hands on her cane and staring at the space before Helen's feet. "Don't get me wrong- I'd ruin humanity if I could, I'd feel every humans blood running through my fingers and grin, but...Sydney..."

Helen knew, truly, that Ring didn't mean that. The Firstborn had left her mind open, and Helen could see Ringleader's true feelings: humans were not the monsters that had once taken her place in their Father's heart, no, humans were kind, beautiful, and exhilarating to Ringleader. She enjoyed their customs, their emotions, their imagination, and limitations, even if there was disgusting masses occasionally. But she felt that she has to keep her image of anger and betrayal, of revenge and envy.

Helen bowed her head, making a decision that was sure to anger her siblings, and worse yet, her Father, "I will pardon you of your crimes, Ringleader-"

"Please...Ring." Ring smiled, though Helen could feel a more sinister intent to her smile, like she was challenging the angel.

"Yes...Ring, you are pardoned so long as the sins you bear do not weigh down your soul again. So long as you continue on the path you're on."

"What a lovely thing to hear. I suppose it'd only be fair to do the same." Ringleader answered, snapping her fingers. Even though Helen couldn't see them, there was a now receding mass of shadows behind her, seeming to whisper and wave goodbye.

Helen froze, startled that she had not even sensed the danger, and Ringleader nodded, snapping her fingers again and disappearing.


End file.
